


How to be a Hero

by NimbleBug



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is concerned on why this 15 year old quirkless kid knows how to kick ass, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Robin, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bnha: you can't be a hero without a quirk, Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing, Dick Grayson is 15, Izuku.exe has stopped working, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Robin gets sent to another world, Robin in U.A., Robin is replacing Mineta, Robin is so done with this hero system, Robin isn't taking any shit from Bakugou, Robin: are you sure about that, Set after YJ season one but before season two, What Did You Expect, b/c someone actually got into UA without a quirk?, because he might of done some vigilating as Robin, dick grayson is a little shit, he has more experience than his classmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: During a fight with Klarion Robin bets teleported to another world. A world where almost everyone has quirks and being a hero is a career path.After getting over the shock, he thinks this world is pretty cool, until he learns about how this hero system works and the descrimation quirkless people go through.What was that? You can’t be a hero without quirk? It was time for these people to feel the asterOr in which Robin gets sent to the MHA world and while trying to find a way home decides to enroll in UA and show everyone just what a quirkless hero can do





	How to be a Hero

Chapter One  
Fighting Giant Robots is a Stupid Way of Deciding Who Can Become a Hero 

When you’ve been the crime fighting partner of the world’s greatest detective for the past six years, taking down anything the bowls of Gotham can churn up, there’s not much left that can leave you speechless. That being said, Dick would have to call himself a liar if he said he didn’t stare in wonder as the sun reflected off the giant H shaped building in front of him. It may have been nothing compared to something like the watchtower, but to be a highschool, damn. He guessed being the number one hero school granted a lot of perks from the government. 

He stood at the entrance gate, gazing at the crowd of teenagers, most with dreams of one day becoming a hero, through the tinted lenses of his sunglasses. He almost wanted to be proud that so many young people wanted to do good. After all one more hero was one less villain. But, the rose tinted glass that this society operated behind had been shattered not even a few days after he was thrown, against his will might he add, into this new world. He knew that the kids who didn’t get into one of the only two hero classes this school provided, would ultimately give up on their dream. And wasn’t that a kick in the chest, people giving up on being a hero just because society kept telling them they couldn’t be one.

As he finished his observation, there was one glaring detail that stuck out. Everyone around him had come in their middle school uniforms. Which made his sneakers, jeans and hoodie, that he had borrowed, not stolen, borrowed from a lost and found at a local school that he had every intention of giving back once he found his way home, stick out like a sore thumb. He could feel the stares from the moment he arrived. Not that that was anything new. Wither it was as Richard Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne or Robin, the boy wonder and partner to Batman, he had grown used to the constant attention. 

Though it did help with his cover story of being the son of a rich businessman who worked overseas and had homeschooled him until now. So with his head held high and a confident smirk on his face he continued down the path to the open doors of his new school with practiced ease. 

After navigating the halls of UA, Dick arrived at the auditorium where all the entrance examinees were supposed to converge. He had arrived thirty minutes early so he could observe both the place and his peers, but even with that early start almost half of the seats were already taken. A slight grimace briefly replaced his smirk as a voice, that suspiciously sounding like Batman, chided him that he should have gotten here an hour earlier instead. He should have been the first one on the scene. 

It’s gone as soon as it appears, the smirk falling back into place when Dick notices that the seats at the back are still open. Everyone else had chosen seats closer to where the stage was location in the front of the room. Like appearing to be attentive students would help their chances of passing. In the back, Dick would have a view of the entire room and a quick exit, as he sat down in the cushioned seat by the isle. 

Slumping down, he stuck his hands in the jacket of his hoodie, letting out a breath as his bruised side tingled. Really, he probably shouldn’t have gone out as Robin last night when he knew that the exams where today, but patrolling every night, even if it was only for a few hours, had become a routine. Routines where not easy to break, as Robin had learned early on in living with the most stubborn man in the universe. Said man would definitely have scolded him for goofing off too much during the fight with the would be mugger. That was how to man, who could turn his arms into metal poles, because this world was fucking weird, got the lucky hit on him in the first place. Even if that was the first and only hit before he was knocked unconscious and a call was placed to the police, before Robin scaled the side of a building to get as far away as possible, so he wouldn't be arrested as well. Fighting cops was something he never liked to do, especially the ones that were just doing their job. Which seemed to be more common in this city than in Gotham. 

A sigh to his right brought Dick out of his musings, and his blue eyes peeked at the boy who had plopped down beside him, behind dark glasses. Said boy had purple hair, and deep set eye bags that made him look like he got about as much sleep as a member of the batfamily did when one of them were on a case. Dick was honestly expecting him to pass out any second now. 

“You need something?,” Purple guy’s deep voice asked, his dark eyes glaring.

Ah, he's been caught. “Nah, just thinking about how you’re making me want another cup of coffee,” Dick answered, with a shit eating grin. 

The guy’s face scrunched up like he was trying to decide whether or not to be offended by that statement. He didn’t get the chance to choose as the giant screen on the wall behind the stage lit up with the UA symbol, and music could be heard from hidden speakers, directing everyone’s attention to the front.

“What’s up, UA candidates?,” a boisterous voice echoed through the speakers, “Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ,”

‘What?,’ was the only thing running through Dick’s head as a man with long blonde hair and a spiked black outfit rose from the stage, looking more like he belonged in a concert than a school entrance exam.

“Come on and let me hear ya?,” the man continued, whom Dick had identified as the Pro-Hero Present Mic from his research of this world. If he was right the hero was sort of like Black Canary, blonde hair, black leather outfit, voice power, but instead of screams the man could amplify his voice.

The pro hero struck a pose like he was waiting for applause, but was only greeted with silence. Dick felt his signature laugh escape his lips, which he quickly muffled with his hands when everyone around him turned to either glare or look at him like he was crazy. Remembering the lecture Wally gave him about laughing at other people’s expense. Okay, this guy was diffidently goofier than Black Canary. He’s actually pretty sure Black Canary would end up slapping the man out of annoyance if they ever met. 

“Keepin it mellow huh?,” Present Mic blew off the non response, “That’s fine, I’ll skip straight to the main show, let’s talk about how this practical exam is going to go down, okay?,”

He finished the sentence off with a catch phrase, that was only greeted with more silence aside from more muffled chuckles from Dick and what that otherworldly hero was sure was someone muttering closer to the front. 

The Pro Hero must have had a lot of confidence as he shrugged off the silence once more, continuing with his speech, “Like your application said today you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings,”

The screen changed from the UA logo to a crude, detail less map supposedly showing them the battle centers they needed to go to next. Dick picked up the card laying on the table in front of him. There was a picture of him without his shades that he had to submit with his application in the right hand corner. The rest of the card was filled with text that read:

Exam Ticket

Examinee No: 2256

Test Location: Battle Center B

Dick briefly wondered who they would be battling. Where they going to be pitted against each other? Or against Pro Heroes that worked on campus? Maybe they took the examinees quirks into consideration and made specialized scenarios to see if they knew how to use their talents to help? That’s something Batman would have done, maybe Dick will bring up the idea for testing new members of the League when he gets back. 

His internal question was answered soon enough as Present Mic’s voice reached his ears, “Okay, okay, let’s check out your targets, there are three types of faux villains in every battle center, you’ll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so you better choose wisely,”

Dick’s eyes were plastered on the screen as shadows of what looked like robots appeared on the screen. His brows furrowed in confusion, he could understand the use of bots for newbies to train against as it lessened the chance of them hurting themselves or someone else, but a point system? What was this? Some kind of game to them? As the Pro Hero continued to speak, that idea seemed more and more likely. He had half a mind to get up and leave. Being a hero or people’s dreams to become one, wasn’t something you played around with.

His grip on the card crumpled it, as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Putting to practice the mindful meditation Black Canary had taught him and his team during one of their many therapy sessions. Feeling the ever present weight of his utility belt against his skin that was slung over his shoulder under his shirt helped put his mind and emotions at ease, as well. He couldn’t just leave, if he was going to be stuck in this stupid, backwards world, he was going to prove them all wrong by being this world’s first quirkless hero. The thought that it’s like he’s becoming this world’s version of Batman almost brought a quivering smile to his lips. 

With one deep last breath, Dick opened his eyes to see one of the students standing up with his hand raised, asking about a fourth robot before going onto lecture one of his own peers about mumbling. Gosh, he reeked of rich private school. Dick wondered if he would have the snobbishness of the students back at Gotham Academy as well. 

“Alright, alright,” Present Mic spoke to quite the laughter that followed, before going on to explain that there is a villain type that was worth zero points that everyone should avoid. 

But, if this was supposed to be a mock battle of robots attacking a city, you couldn’t avoid it. There were no points in a real battle. Was that what they were testing? To see who would go after the villain attacking the city even though it was a ‘zero pointer’? But, that seemed to be better suited as a class exercise to teach young heroes how to work in teams when going up against a large scale attack, not an entrance exam. There was also the fact that the point system was a deterrent to forming teams and working together. Though he wasn’t that surprised by that, the fame system that the heroes of this world used meant that hero teams were few and far between. 

From the muttering going on around him, it seemed like the others had caught on that this mock battle was taken right out of a video game. Even if none of them seemed to understand just how wrong that was for a hero high school entrance exam. 

As Present Mic concluded his speech with a cliche ‘soundbite’ as he put it, the light turned back on and everyone was ushered back outside and onto a bus that would take them to their designated battle centers. 

As Dick stepped off the bus a few minutes later, he had to deadpan at the ‘battle centers’ which turned out to be actual mock cities, as he tried to remember exactly how many there had been on screen. Just how much money was the government and benefactors putting into this school? Not even Batman would spend copious amounts of money it would take to build and maintain multiple fake cities, that would just get destroyed in every mock battle that took place with the walls. And he’s the guy who footed the bill for a floating satellite base in space. 

As Dick casually stood with the crowd in front of the massive wooden door, his face one of disinterest compared to the shocked ones around him, and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie he couldn't help but think how stupid it was to use fighting giant robots as the way to determine who has what it takes to become a hero.


End file.
